Modern mobile devices are well adapted to capturing images of a variety of objects, including documents, persons, automobiles, etc. Improvements to the mobile device camera capabilities and/or processing power make applications for capturing and/or processing digital image data using a mobile device increasingly attractive in an increasingly mobile-device-driven economy.
However, limitations of the mobile device hardware and practical limitations of capturing images using a mobile device present major challenges to efficient and effective digital image processing. For example, digital images captured using a mobile device are often of insufficient quality for subsequent processing due to one or more artifacts such as blur, uneven illumination, insufficient illumination, oversaturated illumination, insufficient resolution, projective effects, etc. Attempts to process digital images including such artifacts may fail completely or produce inadequate quality results for the desired application. At best, the user may be required to repeat the capture operation and attempt to improve the quality of the image, but in some cases recapturing the image may be impossible, resulting in lost opportunity for acquiring images of important but transient circumstances, such as the location or condition of a person or vehicle before, during, and/or after an automobile accident.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide systems, methods, and/or computer program products capable of capturing and/or processing data other than still digital images in a manner that overcomes the challenges presented above and improve users' ability to capture and process data, especially using mobile devices.